Perdida en un mundo desconocido
by MayheM1349
Summary: Esta historia trata de una joven de 16 años, la cual vive en Venezuela (puse mi país, pero aclaró que no soy ella, ella es un personaje totalmente inventado). Su vida cambia el día en que es transportada a otro mundo por cuestiones desconocidas tiene que buscar la manera de regresar a su casa y averiguar por qué llegó allí.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Los personajes pertenecen a Copyright y a Riot  
Games Menos los que yo inventé. Esta historia tienes algunas cosas diferentes al juego, es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Acepto recomendaciones y críticas, cualquier duda me preguntan.

**Personajes principales:** Veigar y Tariu (personaje inventado)

**Por: MayheM1349**

**Capítulo 1**

Perdida en un mundo desconocido

Tariu estaba en la terraza de su casa eran las 7:00 de la noche aproximadamente

- (suspira) que noche tan hermosa y tranquila -dijo Tariu

En ese momento se queda observando la Luna por unos minutos era tan brillante y grande

-Luna eres hermosa -dijo la joven mientras la contemplaba

En eso momento Tariu estaba por irse a cenar cuando de pronto se abrió un gran portal de color rojo ella se sorprendió pero quedó congelada al observar ese gran y tenebroso portal el cual la succiono. Ese día había cambiado su vida por completo

La joven grita y cierra sus ojos fuertemente, y cuando los abre ya no estaba en su casa

-Pero qué demonios, donde estoy, que es esto? No no, no, Espera esto no es real, ¡y porque diablos hablo sola! -dijo Tariu.

Tariu se quedó impactada al ver que estaba en un lugar nunca antes visto.

-Donde estoy -dijo la joven mientras observaba su alrededor

Para su desgracia había caído en la ciudad de noxus, Tariu empezó a caminar un poco hasta que salieron unos guardias noxianos

-hey! Tú quién eres no tienes autoridad para estar por aquí -dijo uno de los guardias mientras la apuntaba con un arma

-Estás arrestada -expresó el otro guardia noxiano mientras la tomaba por los brazos a la fuerza.

-Hey, esperen sueltenme -dijo la joven desesperada.

Los guardias la llevaban por un largo corredor hasta bajar a la parte subterránea de noxus

-vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí -dijo aquella mujer con filosas cuchillas y cabello rojo.

Tariu se quedó observando a esa mujer sorprendida por todas sus filosas cuchillas

-La encontramos caminando por las entradas de noxus -menciona un guardia

-Así es señorita katarina

-A ver tú niña como te llamas? -dijo katarina.

-_me habla a mí? _-pensó Tariu

Katarina agarra una de sus cuchillas y la apunta hacia su cuello rápidamente

-Te hice una pregunta! O eres muda? -dijo molesta katarina

-Tariu me llamo, Tariu…

Dijo la chica entrecortada

-Bien, y como llegaste aquí -pregunto la mujer mientras guarda su cuchilla.

-No lo sé -dijo Tariu con una mirada triste y confusa

-Que no lo sabes al diablo contigo! Niña yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme de una mocosa perdida, enciérrenla.

En ese momento katarina se retira

-hey no yo! -Tariu intento platicar más pero fallo

-Ya la oíste así que coopera -dijo un guardia

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo Tariu podía observar ese lugar tan extraño y oscuro.

Llegan a la celda

-Y de allí no sales que quedé claro! -dijo el otro guardia noxiano.

Los guardias se retiraron y ella estaba en una oscura celda

Tariu se quedó observando esa celda y vio cosas escritas en una pared.

-Parece que alguien estuvo aquí antes -dijo curiosamente Tariu

Empezó a leer cuando apenas podía entender unas letras que decían.

"Me vengare, todos se arrodillaran ante mi poder ATT: veigar"

-_Vaya la persona que estuvo aquí ha de ser un ser muy cruel. Basta Tariu deja de pensar en la persona que pudo estar aquí y trata de salir de esta pocilga! Ay es imposible tengo tantas preguntas.-_pensó la joven

Tariu se quedó pensando por horas hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de noxus

-Así que una niña está encerrada aquí? -dijo Vladimir

-Sí o más bien es una adolescente pero da igual no tiene por qué estar en estas tierras! Aunque, parecía estar perdida -expresó la mujer de filosas cuchillas.

-Vaya, es muy raro justo se pierde en noxus pobre -dijo Vladimir mientras sonríe siniestramente.

-Sí lo mejor será dejarla encerrada allí donde no moleste así como hicimos con el yordle veigar.-dijo katarina

-Sí, me parece bien. Dijo Vladimir


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Si alguien le gusta esta historia y de verdad quieren que continúe por favor les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber con un comentario, acepto críticas y demás gracias.

**Capítulo 2**

Mi escapatoria de noxus

Tariu pasa una de las peores noches en esa horrible celda, con el miedo de estar perdida en un lugar donde podría morir.

Amanece 8:00 am

Tariu abre poco a poco sus ojos y se da cuenta de que no era un sueño todo y que en realidad sí estaba en ese lugar.

-_ay no, tenía la esperanza de que esto no fuese rea. Porque a mí, No es justo. –_pensó Tariu.

En eso tariu se fija que hay un guardia observándola.

-Y usted qué? -dijo ella mirando enojada al guardia.

-Cállese!, Le iba a dar agua y comida pero ahora no –dijo el guardia enojado

En eso el guardia le hecha el balde de agua fría encima.

-Esta helada como se atreve maleducado -expresó la joven impactada al verse empapada.

-Silencio o la mando a el calabozo ahí sí que es peor -dijo el guardia amenazando a la joven.

-PEOR QUE ESTO, ESTAR ENCERRADA Y ESTAR EN UN MALDITO LUGAR QUE NO CONOCES POR FAVOR -grito Tariu enojada.

Tariu le da la espalda al guardia cuando de pronto aparece Vladimir tras escuchar los gritos de Tariu

-_de donde vendrá esta chica_.- hey, hazte a un lado – dijo Vladimir

-Pero señor, la señorita katarina ordenó encerrarla- dijo el guardia

-No te pedí opinión a ti bastardo -dijo Vladimir serio.

-sí señor.

Tariu se quedó impactada viendo a ese hombre alto, de cabello blanco y mirada siniestra.

-Ven -dijo Vladimir.

En ese momento Vladimir va caminado junto a ella

-A donde me llevas? –Pregunto la Joven.

Vladimir la ignoro totalmente

-_Parece que aquí todos son unos maleducados que mala suerte_ -pensó la joven

Iban caminando hacia el castillo de Vladimir.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar se encuentran con Draven

-¡Hey amigo!, Y esa nena tan temprano y ya quieres fuego!, No te había visto nunca en estás -dijo Draven con picardía.

-Cállate Draven no le hare nada de eso – dijo Vladímir

-Lastima yo pensaba que sí, entonces que la mataras? -pregunto Draven.

-Tal vez ahora hazte a un lado.

-Está bien, estas más amargado que Darius -dijo Draven con cara de enojo

-Es tu hermano porque hablas así de él, bueno da igual. – dijo Vladimir mientras se iba.

Vladimir emprendió su camino nuevamente hasta que por fin llegaron.

-_que grande, es genial_ –pensó tariu con asombro.

-siéntate y come algo, toma -dijo Vladimir mientras le daba algo de comer a la joven Tariu

-_Está siendo amable conmigo_ -pensó la joven extrañada

-Que pasa contigo ¡Siéntate! -dijo Vladimir

-Sí -dijo Tariu algo nerviosa mientras sostenía el plato.

-Bien, dime tu nombre.

-Me llamó Tariu y tú?

-Yo soy el que hace las preguntas – dijo Vladimir serio

En ese momento se acerca un sirviente

-señor Vladimir, lo llaman al teléfono.

-Ahora no, ¡quieres! -dijo Vladimir enojado.

Tariu sonríe un poco

-_así que se llama Vladimir_

-De que te ríes niña?

-de nada

-Qué curioso, enserio no sabes cómo viniste aquí a dónde perteneces? De dónde eres? – dijo Vladímir con mucha curiosidad.

-Soy de mi casa -sonríe la joven burlonamente.

-Infeliz no acabes con mi paciencia y coopera quieres.

-Está bien, ¿me quieres ayudar? -pregunto la joven.

-No he dicho eso

-Bien soy de Venezuela

-Pero que rayos no he escuchado nunca ese lugar.

-Lo supuse, no estoy aquí porque quiero un portal me trajo aquí – dijo la joven

-Y tienes algún poder o habilidad - preguntó Vladímir

-No que yo sepa. Dijo la joven extrañada

-Rayos, ¿qué edad tienes?

-tengo 16 – dijo tariu

-Eres muy joven -dijo Vladimir asombrado, Es cruel que una persona indefensa permanezca aquí. _Algo me dice que esta joven no debe estar aquí. _ Bueno se terminó tu tiempo te devolveré a tú celda.

-Pero, pero…

-Bueno termina de comer- dijo Vladímir mirando a otro lado

La joven termina de comer y Vladimir la lleva a su celda y se va.

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana.

- (suspira)_ otra vez aquí que pesadilla, pero Vladimir es extraño, porque fue amable conmigo fue bueno a su manera es extraño muy extraño, Al menos comí, como estará mi madre debe estar toda preocupada y yo extraño mi hogar. _

En eso pasan las horas y se hacen las 4 de la tarde los noxianos tenían una fiesta en el hogar de Draven.

-Hermano tú y tus fiestas -dijo Darius serio.

-Relájate hermanito y disfruta del alcohol -dijo Draven mientras se tomaba un trago

Darius lo mira serio

-Ya déjalo Darius, sabes cómo es el además no esta tan mal esta fiesta -dijo katarina.

En eso llega Vladímir.

-¡Otra fiesta! - dijo Vladimir sorprendido

-Sí casi todos los viernes, pero esta vez celebran el ataque que le haremos a demacia muy pronto -dijo le LeBlanc.

-Donde esta Draven? -pregunto Vladimir

-No lo sé, él es el anfitrión de la fiesta estaba por aquí hace un momento, seguro fue por más alcohol o comida -dijo LeBlanc.

Mientras

- _voy por ti pequeña_ –pensó Draven con una sonrisa pervertida

Draven caminaba a la celda donde tenían a Tariu, él iba con una cerveza en la mano.

-Hey niña hermosa -Dijo draven con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡usted que quiere! - pregunto tariu molesta.

-¡Ay! Pero andas de malas, ven acá niña aunque para ser una niña estás bien formada -sonríe perversamente Draven

-Déjeme en paz, quiere.

-Ven acá

Draven la saco a la fuerza de la celda. Y se dirigió a la fiesta

-Hey muchachos miren lo que traje

-Pero si es la joven que merodeaba noxus -dijo katarina

-¿Qué haces Draven?- pregunta Darius

-Nada estaba en una celda de noxus ósea mi territorio tengo derecho de hacerle lo que quiera, me quiero divertir un poco -dijo Draven

Tariu traga hondo

Mientras el hombre de cabello blanco la observaba desde un rincón

-_joder este feo me quiere violar_-pensó tariu

-¿Hermosa quieres alcohol?-pregunto Draven.

-Suélteme imbécil -dijo Tariu mientras intentaba soltarse

-Como te atreves a insultarme muchachita acaso no sabes que puedo matarte en un segundo! -dijo draven molesto

-Ya que haga lo que quiera -mencionó la joven desviando la mirada hacia Vladimir.

-Ven acá -Draven la sujeto fuertemente e intento besarla pero esta le escupió la cara

-Estúpida -dijo draven mientras se limpiaba

Y le da un fuerte golpe que la tumba al piso

Tariu lo observa adolorida, mientras un poco de sangre corre por su mejilla

-Mejor encierren a esa Loca, mañana la matamos -dijo katarina

-Si, No quiero volver a ver a esta mocosa, ¿qué dices hermano? –pregunta Draven

-Hagan lo que quieran a mí me importa poco -mencionó Darius con cara de enojo

-_estoy muerta_ -pensó la joven

En eso unos guardias se llevan a la joven a la celda nuevamente

-pobre niña - dijo LeBlanc mientras se burlaba

Mientras tanto en la celda

-_no puede ser, ¡ahora que hare es imposible salir de aquí! No quiero morir en un lugar desconocido_

Ya había caído la noche en la tierra de noxus, y la joven Tariu se rompía la cabeza pensando en cómo podría evitar su muerte, ella estaba cociente de que ellos no tendrían piedad ya que eran fríos como el hielo.

Luego de pasar una cuantas horas ella seguía sin poder dormir aún se escuchaba la fiesta que armó draven, cuando de pronto.

-hey -(susurra) Vladimir

-Vladimir que haces aquí tan tarde no deberías de estar en la fíes...

-Baja la voz tariu -dijo Vladimir interrumpiendo a la joven, mientras abría la celda

-A donde me llevas -mencionó la joven asustada

-Has silencio quieres

-Sí pero no me mates – dice tariu

-No lo hare tonta

En eso ambos se fueron corriendo por un callejón de noxus se dirigían hacia la salida evadiendo la seguridad noxiana.

-Por fin salimos –dice Vladímir

-Oh, gracias señor Vladimir

-No me digas señor, ¿qué edad crees que tengo?

- No lo sé, 26?

-Tengo 23, debe ser por el cabello -dijo Vladimir mientras la miraba sorprendido

-Disculpa, ¿pero porque me ayudaste? –pregunto la joven extrañada

-Más bien agradece, ahora emprende tú camino

-Pero no sé a dónde ir -dijo la joven desconcertada

-Lo siento no puedo abandonar noxus sería muy obvio -dijo Vladimir mientras baja la mirada

-Entiendo

-Es más peligroso que te quedes aquí sí, toma esto -Vladimir le entrega un bolso.

-¿Que hay en este bolso?

-Comida, medicinas y agua eso te servirá un poco

-oh Vladimir muchas gracias -dijo la joven agradecida, Enserio te debo la vida

-No es nada, bien ahora vete

Tariu se fue alejando de Vladimir, y este volvió a noxus.


End file.
